


And the elusive Siren

by Layla_93



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Jenkins is the final matchmaker, M/M, Siren, That's it, and Jake, the Siren flirts with Ezekiel, they all ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93
Summary: "Sirens are mythological creatures able to change their appearance. They appear in many ancient cultures. Over the centuries they have been mixed with Mermaids." Provided Jacob."They do have some common traits, like luring people to them to... Well, kill them or to subtract them energy."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hy everybody ^^  
> I wrote this after reading a fic idea on Tumblr posted by impossiblyspookydestiny.
> 
> P.S. English is NOT my first language so it is likely that there are errors in the text. Feel free to point them out, I will correct them asap =)

It was almost dusk when the Librarians and their Guardian finally returned to the Annex via the back door.  
They were checking if anyone had injuries when, all of a sudden, an alarm went off.  
"We've just come back! What the Hell is going on?" Asked Eve, trying to speak louder than the piercing sound.  
"It's the perimeter alarm!" Ezekiel shouted back.  
"Someone broke into the Library? Again?" Asked Cassandra, depositing the artifact that they had just recovered on the desk and proceding to put her hands over her ears.  
"I thought this was _the safest place in the World_." Added Eve, stressing out the words.  
"Yeah, theoretically. In reality this is the fourth time someone has broken in. It's getting old, like... It's becoming a common thing." Jake said, scanning the area with a watchful eye.  
"You have a point, Stone." Huffed out the Colonel.  
"I don't even know why I was so surprised."  
Suddendly the alarm stopped.  
"Oh, thank God." Cassandra sighed, letting her arms slip at her sides.  
"What were you waiting for to turn it off?" Asked Jenkins, emerging from the Library.  
"We were trying to figure out what's going on." Replied Eve, folding her arms.  
"Standing still in the middle of the Annex? Well, good luck."  
"Well, we have just com-"  
"Hum... Guys?" Interjected Ezekiel.  
"As entertaining as your conversation is, can we focus on what the Hell is that thing?"  
The group fell silent and looked at what Ezekiel was pointing at.  
Near the stairs there was a creature with light gray skin and a simple white robe over their slender body.  
It would have seemed a person if not for their face, devoid of any recognizable feature.  
"Don't move." Whispered Eve while slowly extracting her gun.  
The creature seemed to follow her movements.  
"I think it would be better to put that away, Colonel." Advised Jenkins.  
"What? Why?" Asked the woman, still holding at gunpoint the creature.  
"Yeah, _why_?" Whispered-yelled Ezekiel.  
"Because that thing is a Siren and I highly recommend you to not enrage them. That would not be so pleasant to see. Trust me."  
The Guardian put away the gun and faced Jenkins completely .  
"Ok, so no guns or any other type of weapon. How can we convince that Siren to leave the Library?"  
"Uhm... Guys?" Cassandra said, trying to catch the attention.  
"Well, we have to understand what kind of Siren is and use the right potion to dispel them." Continued Jenkins, seemingly not hearing her.  
"And we have this potion?" Asked Jake.  
"No. But!" Exclaimed Jenkins, stopping the comeback of the group.  
"I have all the ingredients in my laboratory."  
" _Guys_." Cassandra said again.  
"I think we lost the Siren."  
At those words the room fell silent.  
"Well." Said Jenkins after a bit.  
"This could complicate the situation."  
Eve shook her head.  
"Actually it give us the opportunity to study a plan."  
She marched to the door and, after a quick glance down the hallway, she shut it.  
"Ok, so... What do we know about Sirens?"  
"Sirens are mythological creatures able to change their appearance. They appear in many ancient cultures. Over the centuries they have been mixed with Mermaids." Provided Jacob.  
"They do have some common traits, like luring people to them to... Well, kill them or to subtract them energy."  
"Mr. Stone is right. Also, as I said before, there's more than just one type of Siren." Said Jenkins as he leafed through a book.  
"Ah! This one!"  
Jenkins turned the book to let the others see what he had found.  
"It seems like our guest is a Charmer."  
"I thought that was a common feature of all Mermaids. Sirens. Whatever." Said Ezekiel.  
"I'm with Jones on this one." Said Eve, walking up to him.  
Jenkins nodded at their words.  
"That's correct, but this specific kind of Siren is more subtle. They show their victim the object of their affection to lure them."  
"Well, that's pretty nasty." Said Cassandra, scrunching up her nose.  
"It's strategy. You are less driven to fight the one you love." Observed Eve with a grimace.  
"So? What are we going to do?" Asked Jake, rolling up his sleeves.  
Eve remained quite for a moment.  
"Ok, this is the plan: Jenkins will go to the laboratory and brew the potion while we try to locate the Siren."  
The group nod at her with similar serious expressions on their faces.  
"Cassandra and Stone, you two go to the west wing. Jones and I will search in the east wing."  
They walked out of the Annex holding their breath and, after a last glance at each other, they took their own way.  
"So, what's the specific plan?" Ezekiel wispered after a few minutes.  
"We ask the Siren to wait 'till we can kick them out?"  
A few steps ahead Eve let out a heavy sigh.  
"I don't know, Jones. Just search for the Siren."  
The thief rolled his eyes, but decided to not press the topic.  
They wandered trough the shelves of the Library in silence, watchful of any movement that would give away the Siren's position.  
"This is ridicoulus." Huffed out Ezekiel.  
"What?" Asked Eve distractedly.  
"I don't know... I just feel like I'm followed."  
"It's the other way around."  
" _I know_." He mumbled.  
"But my sixth sense never failed me."  
Eve casted him a glance, but she didn't say anything.  
He wanted to press the argument, but the sound of light footsteps caught his attention.  
He tried to call Eve, but she was too far ahead.  
He speeded up to reach her, but a hand on his shoulder made him freeze and ripped a startled shout out of him.  
"Jones! Are you ok?" Asked Eve, running back towards him.  
The thief didn't respond, too busy looking at the figure in front of him.  
Comfortably leaning against a shelf was a man.  
He was taller than Ezekiel, with messy brown hair and impossibly blue eyes.  
"What the... Stone?"  
"No." Said the man with a rich low tone.  
"But I can be whoever he wants."  
"The _Siren_?" Asked Eve, glancing between Ezekiel and the man.  
"I- I think you failed the whole 'reproducing the object of affection'."  
"I don't think so." Replied the Siren, stepping forward.  
Ezekiel stepped back.  
"Oh don't be like this, baby boy. I know you want me. _All of me_."  
Ezekiel's eyes followed the gesture the Siren made to encompass all their figure.  
"So, again, what's the plan?" Asked the thief with a strained voice.  
The Guardian looked around them in search of an idea.  
"Run?" She finally said.  
"Run." He agreed with a nod.  
They speeded through the shelves of the Library, every so often casting a glance behind to see if the Siren was following them.  
They stopped only when they reached the corridor that led to Jenkins' laboratory.  
"Where's the Siren?" Panted Eve, looking around.  
"I don't know. I was more preoccupied with the 'running from the Siren' part than the 'keep an eye on the Siren' part."  
Eve rolled her eyes at that answer.  
"Guys! Is everything ok?" Chirped in Cassandra, quickly reaching them.  
"Yeah, we just had a close encounter with the Siren."  
"What? Does that mean they targeted one of you?" Asked Jake.  
"Yeah, Jones." Was Eve's simple answer.  
Jake casted a worried glance at the younger man.  
"Did they do something to you?"  
"Just bad flirting." Ezekiel said, trying to avoid the cowboy's gaze.  
"Uh... Why there's another Stone?" Asked Cassandra, looking directly behind them.  
Ezekiel froze and slowly turned his head.  
"Hi again, baby boy."  
The group remained silent, too stunned to comment.  
"Are you playing hard to get? 'Cause I like it." Said the Siren with a deep tone.  
"If my running from you wasn't clear enough, I'll say it out loud: I don't want you near me, ever."  
"Why not? I am all you ever dreamed off. You can't deny it, not to me." Replied the Siren with a sly smirk.  
Ezekiel stepped back, glowering at the Siren.  
He tried to not think about the others hearing that stuff about him, but he failed.  
He could feel a slight heat in his cheeks and he tried to angled himself so that the others couldn't see his face.  
The Siren chose that moment to quickly cover the distance between them and begin to stroke languidly his jaw.  
He tried to step back or say something, but he felt like he couldn't move a single muscle.  
"How much longer we have to wait for that damn potion." Growled Jake, throwing the Siren an icy glare.  
Cassandra silently nodded, further approaching the Guardian.  
"Well, I beg your pardon if I had to wait for the potion to reach the appropriate temperature." Said Jenkins, exiting the laboratory.  
Ezekiel sighed, casting a greatful look towards Jenkins.  
"Please, take a step back."  
They all receded, glancing between the man and the Siren.  
The Siren looked at the immortal with a speculative eye.  
"Who are you? You look familiar."  
"I just have a common face." Replied Jenkins with a cunning smile.  
Without waiting a comeback, Jenkins tossed a small bottle at the feet of the Siren.  
A bluish fog rose from the floor and wrapped around the Siren, who let out an enraged shout.  
"No! You can't separate me from my chosen one!" Screeched the creature looking insistently at Ezekiel, but soon after the fog completely swallowed them.  
When the bluish fog disappeared, the corridor was empty.  
"That's it?" Asked Eve, stepping towards Jenkins.  
"I believe so." Replied the man, straightening a cuff.  
The group remained quiet, glancing at each other.  
"Soooo." Started Eve, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Does that Siren remind you of anyone? Or that was just me?"  
"Yeah. That Siren was awfully similar to Jake." Cassandra concurred, smiling knowingly at Ezekiel.  
The two women looked at the youngest Librarian with a creepy smile on their faces.  
"What?" Asked the thief, picking distractedly at his nails.  
"The Siren, Jones. I know you hear us." Stressed the Guardian, giving him a pointed look.  
Ezekiel put on a forced smile.  
"I think you have a fervent imagination."  
"Aw, come on. You can't possibly think that we didn't notice it." Countered Cassandra, slightly pouting.  
"Oh, please. Seriously? The Siren was _nothing_ like Stone." Protested Ezekiel, crossing his arms.  
"Really?" Asked Eve with an amused smile lingering on her lips.  
Cassandra and Jenkins shook their heads while Jake just stood apart, silently listening.  
"Yeah. Didn't you see them? Their bone structure is totally different! Or the hair! Stone's are spiky while I feel pretty safe to bet that the Siren uses hair conditioner or something."  
"Their hair?"  
"Yes! And- And their eyes! I mean, you can say they both have blue eyes, but the Siren's were a sky blue. Stone's are way darker!"  
The young thief continued to point out all the differences that, in his opinion, were easy to notice between the Siren and the Art historian.  
The group silently listened to Ezekiel's rant, trying and failing to hide their pleased smiles.  
"Ok, ok." Huffed out Eve after what felt like an hour.  
"We'll just pretend to not know."  
That said, she put an arm on Cassandra's shoulders and headed towards the Annex.  
Jenkins puffed lightly and, without saying anything, returned to his laboratory.  
Ezekiel casted a worried glance at Stone.  
The silence that had wrapped the corridor was almost unbearable and the fact that Jake had not said anything did not improve the situation.  
Ezekiel looked at the other man and nearly whimpered.  
The Art historian was looking at him with a slightly surprised and amused look.  
After a minute or two Jake abruptly averted his gaze and disappeared behind a corner, leaving Ezekiel confused and shaken.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day.  
The clipping book hadn't reported any strange occurrence and the group had taken advantage of it to take a day off.  
Cassandra was curled up on an armchair in one of the many rooms of the Library, book in hand and a steaming cup of tea on a nearby coffee table.  
Jenkins was talking to Eve and Jake about the layout of the new area of the Library dedicated to modern artifacts meanwhile Ezekiel was in the Annex munching happily some potato chips while typing distractedly on his phone.  
"Seriously? Again?" Muttered the thief when the piercing sound of the perimeter alarm invaded the Annex.  
"I'm prone to think that someone has put an open invitation on the Annex's door." Grumbled Jake, entering the room in a rush.  
"That wouldn't surprise me." Said Ezekiel, tapping quickly on his phone.  
"There, at least we can think in peace." He added, smiling when the alarm stopped.  
"What's going on?" Asked Eve, entering the room with Jenkins.  
"Dunno." Replied Jake, passing a hand through his hair.  
"Guys! I heard the alarm, what's appening?" Chirped in Cassandra, stopping her race near Jenkins.  
"We don't know." Answered the man.  
"Well, we do know that someone or something has managed to enter the Library. That's something." Commented Ezekiel, tapping frantically on his phone.  
"Again." Muttered Eve with a weary sigh.  
"We need to find out who entered the Library." Stated Jake, earning the consensus of the others.  
"Ok, simple plan. We split in two groups and search everywhere for our intruder." Exposed the Guardian.  
"But we don't even know what we're facing. Shouldn't we stay together for safeness?"  
Jenkins noddeed at Cassandra's words.  
"But what else could we do?"  
"Jones." Grumbled Jake, looking at the younger man.  
"Can you stop playing with that damn thing and be useful?"  
"I'm not playing." Countered the thief.  
"Here. That's our intruder."  
The young australian skidded the phone over the table to let the others see the security cameras recording.  
"The Siren?" Asked Cassandra, eyeing the creature on the small display.  
"Apparently."  
"Well, now we know what we are facing."  
The Colonel casted a questioning glance at Jenkins.  
"Yes." He huffed.  
"I still have some potion in my laboratory."  
Eve hummed with contentment.  
"Perfect, we just need to locate precisely the actual location of the Siren and dispell them again."  
"That's simple." Said Ezekiel, tapping some more on his phone.  
"They're near the kitchen."  
"Ok." Said Eve.  
"We'll encircle the Siren. Jake, Cassandra, you'll go on the left. Ezekiel, on the right with me." She explained.  
"We need to distract the Siren long enough to let Jenkins retrive the potion to dispel them."  
The group nodded in assent.  
"Ok, let's go."  
They left the Annex in complete silence, taking their own way.  
"How is even possible that the Siren manage to get in again?" Asked Cassandra in a low voice after a few seconds.  
Jake shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. I only hope that we'll dispel the Siren for good, this time."  
"You're worried about Ezekiel." She stated, looking at him knowingly.  
He didn't reply and just kept looking around with watchful eyes.  
"We're almost there." He said after awhile.  
"Where?" Asked abruptily a new voice.  
"Jesus!" Exclaimed the Art historian, turning quickly on his heels.  
The voice giggled in delight.  
"You are cute when you are flustered.".  
"Oh, Hell _no_." He muttered, eyeing their intruder.  
The young man in front of him smiled sweetly.  
"What? Don't tell me you were expecting someone else 'cause we both know that's not true."  
"Jake, what.... _Oh_." Sighed Cassandra.  
In the middle od the corridor there was a man in his early twenties.  
He was shorter than Jake, with messy black hair and warm brown eyes lit by a spark of mischievousness.  
"Well..." He sighed, running a hand over his face.  
"I can't say it's not an accurate representation."  
The Siren smiled at his words.  
"But." He continued, backing away from the alluring form.  
"That doesn't mean you're welcome here."  
The young man shook his head, striding toward him.  
"Jake..." Murmured Cassandra, grasping at his sleeve.  
"Shouldn't we inform the others that the Siren it's not anymore near the kitchen? "  
He nodded in response.  
"Reach the others and say them that the Siren is in the Annex." He whispered in her ear.  
She glanced at him worryingly.  
"Are you sure? You'll be alone..."  
"I can take care of myself." He reassured her with a confident smile.  
The girl cast a final glance between him and the Siren before speeding away.  
"Finally alone." Hummed the Siren.  
Jake sighed, squaring his shoulders.  
"Why don't we go somewhere more _private_?" Suggested Jake.  
"That's what I wanted to hear all along."  
Jake smiled pleasantly.  
"Then follow me."  
The young man smiled gleefully and grabbed his arm, following him through the corridors with a skip in his steps.  
"Here." Jake said when they got to the Annex.  
He opened the door and let the Siren enter first.  
"Hey, there." Eve welcomed them.  
"What..." Murmured the Siren, taken aback.  
"You lied to me! _Why_?" Screeched the man, turning toward Jake.  
"Haven't I told you before?" He said, smiling.  
"Accurate, but not welcome."  
The Siren lunged at him with a scream but Jenkins managed to throw the potion at his feet and, in no time, the creature disappeared in the middle of the bluish fog.  
Jake coughed a little and rubbed a hand over his eyes.  
When he succeeded to clear his vision, he found the rest of the group looking at him with different expressions of surprise, eliciting a short laugh from him.  
"What? I hardly need a Siren to tell me that I like men. Well, _also_ men." Said Jake with a serene smile.  
Ezekiel let out a slight sigh of relief, grateful that the other man had not mentioned the similarity between himself and the Siren.  
He let himself fall on a chair and retrieved his long abandoned pack of chips.  
He was quietly munching a potato chip when Jake's voice broke the short silence.  
"Or _you_."  
At those words Ezekiel started to cough, trying to not suffocate around the chip.  
" _What_?" He croaked after a few seconds.  
"Oh, you hear me." Replied Stone with a flirty wink.  
"I’m sure yours was just coincidence, though."  
Ezekiel tried to say something back, but Jake wandered off with a knowing smirk before he could managed to.  
"Hey!" Exlaimed Ezekiel, standing up and marching to the door.  
A second after Ezekiel's exit, the others heard a dull thud.  
"You can’t just tell a bloke that, then vanish!" Ezekiel said in a high and slightly squeaky voice.  
"There's a possibility that we have some popcorn stashed in the Annex?" Cassandra whispered, looking intently at the door.  
"Unfortunately not." Replied Jenkins with a slightly regretful tone.  
"Shhh, let me hear what they're saying." Eve said, taking a couple of steps forward to see what her two Librarians were doing.  
"Oh, _wow_... Ok."  
"What? What are they doing?" Asked Cassandra, reaching Eve.  
The girl peeked over the door.  
"Aww, they're _so_ cute!" She squealed exitedly, clasping her hands together.  
"Cute? They are trying to eat each other's face out. That's not _cute_." Counter Eve.  
"Too much information, ladies." Said Jenkins with a frown.  
"If anyone needs me, that's too bad. I'll take the day off."  
With those words, the immortal walked out of the Annex, leaving the two women gazing at their friends making out.  
He slowly reached his laboratory and, after a quick glance over his shoulders, he closed the door.  
"That's what I called a well done job." Said a voice.  
The man turned and looked at the woman near his desk.  
He knew that the person was the Siren, but the familiar look of  
Charlene wormed his hearth nonetheless.  
"That it is." Concurred Jenkins, straightening the lapels of his jacket.  
The Siren smiled mischieviosly at the immortal, walking up to him.  
"I think you owe me somenthing." She murmured, brushing a hand over his arm.  
He nodded rigidly and walked away from the tentative touch of the Siren.  
"Here." He said, handing an envelope to the fake Charlene.  
"As we had agreed."  
The Siren took their retribution.  
"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Galahad."  
The man nodded and watched silently as Charlene – the _Siren_ – leave the Library.  
It took him a moment to pushed back a swell of emotion and, clearing discreetly his throat, he walked to the small kitchen for a well deserved celebratory jasmine tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear reader ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed this second chapter.  
> Let me know what you think about it, if you want =)  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear reader ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> I'll post the second one tomorrow =)


End file.
